Comeback killer
by TechieGoddess
Summary: for almost 3 years Don had been trying to find the Comeback killer, who would kill someone then mysteriously disapear, but what happens when the Comeback killer targets the Epps family.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i'm FINALLY doing a NUMB3RS fanfic after a year..yah 2008! anywho i have been putting this off for to long..now i have to do it now while it is still fresh in my mind.**

Prolouge

As Don looked through recent reports of the come-back killer, who don has been hunting for almost 3 years now, was coming back his hair almost pulling it out because for some reason everytime he would get this killer in his grasp he would somehow manage to slip away without any detection what so ever. Of course Megan was watching him the whole time, seeing him look at the files, over, and over, and over again, like it was some sort of obsession, and in some ways it kind of was. Megan also knew why he was doing this, when he first got the case the come-back killer brutally tortured a 5 year old girl, when he got there her face was all smashed in and you couldn't even tell what her face used to look like. After that he promised the grieving parents that he would find the killer that did this and ever since he has been hunting the killer. After awhile Megan finally came up to him after he looked at the files for 10 times or more.

"Hey want to go and get something to eat" Megan asked

"15"

"What?"

"that sick killer killed 15 people in the last 6 months" he replied almost like he was in a trance "and everytime he got away from me"

"well we all can't catch all of the killers in the world" megan replied "so how about a bite to eat, you haven't eaten all day, you are starting to act like charlie when he gets really deep into a math equation."

After some thought Don finally gave in and went with Megan to go eat, after they were done he headed back to his desk, the moment he sat down, David stepped into his cubicle

"Hey Don, we just got a report that someone just spotted the Come-back Killer" David said with much eagerness.

the moment David said this Don grabbed his jacket off from the back of his chair and headed for the elevator with David, Colby, and Megan following him " I want the SWAT team down there as well, got it" Don said as they were in the elevator.

When they got out Charlie,who was holding his laptop, was going just about to go in the elevator "oh hey guys i have something very interesting to show you"

"not right now Charlie" Don said as he and his team hurried out "we just might catch this come-back killer" and with that he jumped intot he SUV with Megan, and David and Colby took another SUV, with there sirens blazing heading towards the place were they got the call, Charlie stood there still holding his laptop, waiting for the elevator up.

**How was it? eh i think it was ok, just kinda threw something together...idk...please feel free to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, look who's back ****J**** I'm sorry I haven't wrote in this story for the longest time, but I have been caught up with so much stuff I got carried away in it and totally forgot about fan fiction all together so here is my next chapter.**

The longer Don was in the SUV the more impatient he became because he knew if they were one second off they would be back the square one. As they neared the street were the caller reported the come-back killer Dons adrenaline started to course through his body, he was ready to fight to the death, or blow his head off, either one would work for him.

when they reached the house they noticed how abandoned it looked and could see why the killer would live in a place like this.

"well you know what they say" Colby said as they all piled out of the SUV "a persons personality is based on there house hold"

Of course Colby was only trying to lighten up the mood but it was no luck, everyone was as tense as ever cause they all knew that if they did not get this killer Don would be more obsessive over this killer than ever before.

Then out of no where gun shots came out of the house, As the group ducked for cover behind the SUV they heard the sirens of the SWAT team coming in the distance. As Don slowly peaked his head over the SUV, it was only welcomed with more bullets aimed, no doubt, for his head. As Don and the team waited for the SWAT team they tried to get a good shot and the shooter, but no avail, because he was shooting from a gap in between two piece of wood.

When the SWAT team got there they quickly filed out and started to slowly go around the house to the back while the shooter was to concentrated on the FBI agents cowering behind the SUV feeling helpless. As the swat team gathered around the back door, one member of the team kicked down the door while another threw a smoke gernade in after that they all piled in and started screaming out orders.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND DON'T MOVE!!"

But when the smoke cleared they noticed that no one was there the only thing left of the killer was his 9mm gun laying on the floor.

By the time Don was inside, he noticed the killer was no where, then a SWAT team member come up to him "Sir, he seemed to have snuck out when we threw the smoke gernade, but we are searching the perimeter for him, he couldn't have gotten far."

"I am completely aware of that" Don snapped as he started to pace and comb threw his hair in frustration once more. The come back killer slipped from his grasp again, Don did not like failure.

"Hey we found someone" a SWAT member called from upstairs.

Dons heart skipped a beat when he heard this, he started to run up the stairs going up them 2 at a time, by the time he got there his heart dropped, not only was it not the killer, but a girl, about 16, laying on the floor.

"is she" Don swallowed afraid to have another victim.

"no she is only unconscious" the member answered for he knew what Don was going to ask. "we are sending the ambulance, they should be here in a few minutes."

And sure enough they were, they lifted the girl into the ambulance and then it drove off with sirens blazing. As Don watched the ambulance go megan came up from behind him.

"I'm sorry we didn't catch him today" megan said because she knew how much it meant to him to catch this monster.

"It's ok" Don said "at least we didn't have anyone in a body bag"

They both knew it was true but it would only be a matter of time before the killer would come back and strike another person.

The killer sank into his Cadillac car seat and watched the progress of the FBI from the moment they stepped into the house and watching them carry out the girl into the ambulance and then watching it drive off.

"so she survived" he said in a raspy dry voice "well that won't be for long"

And drove off after the ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry if I haven't wrote in this awhile I have been doing stuff so…. Yeah sorry it took me so long for this chapter…**

Chapter 3

Don was still at the abandoned home were a shoot out occurred only an hour ago, leaning against his black SUV watching the people look for fingerprints or any other sort of DNA that they would be able to link to the killer, he was more than willing to help out his fellow agents but Megan told him to sit this one out. So arms crossed he watched as some agents picked up the 9mm gun with there gloved hands and carefully put it in a plastic bag for further analysis. At that time Megan, Colby, and David walked up to Don to give him the information on there search.

"Sorry Don, looks like he didn't get any DNA from the site yet" Megan said as she could see Dons glare through his sunglasses "but maybe something might come up on the gun he dropped."

"yeah maybe" he said as he stepped into the SUV "I'm going to go see if the victim is ok" and drove off towards the hospital.

"you think don will ever get this obsesstion over with" Megan asked the guys while they all piled into there black SUV

"I think the only way he is going to get over this is by catching that murderous bastard" Colby said as he reved the engine and drove back to the FBI building to look through the files of people that could possibly be the comeback killer.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

As Don was driving towards the hospital his mind was racing and constantly thinking about the case, so much that he almost ran through a red light.

"Shit" he said as he slammed on the brakes just in time, only to hear a chorus of honking horns from behind him, already agitated he rolled down the window and gave them all the finger. Even though it didn't stop the annoying blare of the horns, it still made him ease up a little.

When he got to the hospital he found the closest parking spot and parked the car, he looked over to see a red Cadillac that looked somewhat familiar.

"huh that's odd" he said as he got out of his car and walked past the car looking at it the whole time "why does that car look familiar" then he remembered that there was a car similar to this one parked outside the abandoned house, but he soon dismissed it seeing that there was probably millions of cars like that one in L.A.

As Don walked into the hospital he was greeting with the strong smell of hospital food and other smells unknown to him but he wouldn't want to know. As he approached the desk the nurse at the desk had her legs propped up and the desk reading an ELLE magazine, only to quickly glance up to see Don and went back to her magazine.

"how may I help you" she said in monotone voice not letting her eyes off of the magazine.

"well I came to visit a patient that came in a couple of hours ago" He replied getting agitated with the nurse who looked like she was in her mid 20s.

"well a lot of people are constantly coming in here, do you know the persons name?"

"umm no" he said scratching the back of his

"well that's your problem" she snapped back as she flipped the page of her magazine.

Don snapped.

"Listen here!" he yelled leaning over the desk as a bunch of peoples eyes snapped over to were the yelling was coming from "All I need is a list of peoples names that have come in the past hour, is that a problem!"

By that time the nurse has put her feet firmly on the floor and her magazine on the floor looking directly at him, shocked by his reaction.

"umm sure just give me a sec" she said as her fingers typed rapidly on the keyboard, after a couple of minutes she had a list of people that came in the past hour and gave it to him "here you go"

"thank you" he said after he had time to calm down "im sorry for yelling at you"

"its ok" she said as she gave a weak smile "I have heard worse" and she returned to reading her magazine

As Don scanned through the names he figured that they don't know the girls name yet so it should be a jane doe, so as he scanned through he found two with no names on the first floor, today was so far going a little bit better than he planned. One of the unknown person was in room 102 as Don looked at each door he noticed the numbers getting closer to the one he was looking for 100,101..102. He stopped, looked at the sheet to make sure it was the right door number, and entered. His heart sank as he saw a man hooked up to tubes he left the room and looked back on the sheet, there was only one more room, 120, so once again he looked for room 120 when he finally found the room, he took a breath and stepped in, startled by what he saw. There stood a man wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with hood drapped over his face, holding a 6 inch knife above his head peering over the unconscious girl.

"HEY!" Don yelled as he ran towards the man and tackled him to the ground causing the man to drop the knife and slided across the floor. As Don and the man struggled the hood that was protecting the mans identity fell off from his face to reveal and not so pretty sight.

The mans face was covered with scars, one of scars that stood out was a huge satanic symbol right across his right cheek, and his eyes were constantly zooming around the room. Shocked by the sight, the man shoved Don off of him, grabbed his knife and turned around smiling, off in the distance the voices of security officers were heard from down the hall, someone must have called in on what was happening. The mans smile disappeared into a frown. The security guards stormed in there hands to there gun holsters ready to take them out if necessary. The man once again played a smile across his face turned around and jumped out the window, the guards quickly ran to the window, guns drawn, and peered out, but the man was already running across the road, and barely dodging traffic. Don pulled him self up and rubbed his forehead in anger.

"who the hell was that?" he muttered but was disrupted from his train of thought when his cell phone went off, he looked at the caller ID, it was Colby, he put the cell phone to his ear "yeah"

"hey we have some good news for you, we got some DNA samples off of the gun"

"that's great ill be right over" he said as he snapped is cell phone shut

"sir are you alright" one of the security guards asked

"yeah im fine but you should put a guard in this room in case the man comes back" don said as he left the room.


End file.
